Urban Fantasy Links
Urban Fantasy Links List Page This page is a work in progress. Sometimes Paranormal Romance and Urban Fantasy and combined on the same websites. There is a lot cross-over in the readership, the various authors and some of the series can be classified as either. So, that is reflected in many of the websites. Urban Fantasy Websites — General *'Wicked Scribes': characters guides, full release schedules, reviews, series reading lists, author pages, more *'Fang-tastic Fiction': series 0verviews, reviews, world-building, various search methods, definitions... *All Things Urban Fantasy | Where Para is Normal *Dark Faerie Tales *Urban Fantasy Land | est. 2008 ~ news, reviews and more *Booktalk Nation *[http://www.literaryescapism.com/ Literary Escapism - UF-Paranormal Book Reviews, Read-Alongs, News, Interviews, Giveaways.].. *Best of Urban Fantasy and Paranormal Romance *If you like X, you should try Y: Urban Fantasy Recommendations | Tor.com *Urban Fantasy Writers *Everything Paranormal & Urban Fantasy | RT Book Reviews *Welcome | Paranormal Romance Everything | T. Lynne Tolles *UrbanFantasyReads.com: Find your favorite urban fantasy books! *Urban Fantasy Fans - Live Journal *Tor.com - Science fiction & Fantasy Blog, Books, Stories, News, Forum UF Release Schedules *2014 New Releases « Wicked Scribes *2015 New Releases « Wicked Scribes *FictFact - Book Release Calendar *New Releases | Urban Fantasy Books ~ Goodreads *Goodreads | 2014 Paranormal Romance/Urban Fantasy (January - June) (396 books) *Goodreads | 2014 Paranormal Romance/Urban Fantasy (July - December) (200 books) Read Books Online — Free *'One Reads' — (all these have UF on the list): **Read Fantasy Online Free ~ Fantasy **Read Fantasy:Detective Online Free ~ Fantasy Detective **Read Paranormal Online Free ~ Paranormal **Read Vampires Online Free ~ Vampires **Read Romance:Fantasy Online Free ~ Romance Fantasy *UrbanFantasyReads.com: Find your favorite urban fantasy books! *Read Fantasy & Paranormal Romance Books Online - Free *Fantasy eBooks - Download & Read Free Fantasy Books *Free Science Fiction & Fantasy eBooks Online — LINKS *Fantasy Stories and Books Free - Wattpad *Read Fantasy books online for free - Widbook *Free Online Fantasy Novels *SF & Fantasy Books Online Book Lists *Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy SERIES (358 books) *Goodreads | Real Urban Fantasy (45 books) *Urban Fantasy List - Book Whispers *Urban Fantasy Books - NEW Releases, Popular UF, Lists, more—Goodreads *Goodreads | Urban Fantasy Book Lists (list os lists) *Best Urban Fantasy SERIES (259 books) - Goodreads best UF lits (evolving list) *Dark Urban Fantasy: Series by Author *Paranormal Romance (and UF) Everything | T. Lynne Tolles *If you like X, you should try Y: Urban Fantasy Recommendations | Tor.com *10 Best Urban Fantasy Series | All Things Urban Fantasy *Best Series Of Vampire Books For Adults - Novels Featuring Vampires *Book Chick City – OUR RECOMMENDATIONS: Urban Fantasy *Urban Fantasy Books | Best Fantasy Books *tansyrr.com» Blog Archive » 25 Urban Fantasies! (or: The Angry Trousers Treatise) *Amazon.com: Best Urban Fantasy & Fantasy Writers *UrbanFantasyReads.com: Find your favorite urban fantasy books! *Category:Urban fantasy novels - Wikipedia *Category:Urban fantasy writers - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Best Paranormal/Urban Fantasy Books (1481 books) YA Book Lists: *Goodreads | Young Adult Book Lists *Goodreads | Young Adult Paranormal Books *Urban Fantasy | Teenreads *71 Best Young Adult Paranormal Romance Books - Yahoo Voices - voices.yahoo.com *95 Young Adult Books To Read This Summer Instead Of Reading 'Harry Potter' AGAIN *Fantastic Fiction - Young Adult Fantasy *Young Adult : NPR Speculative Fiction Bibliographies & Databases, Catalogs, etc. *Goodreads *ISFdb: The Internet Speculative Fiction Database (can find cover artists) *Fantastic Fiction *Fang-tastic Fiction *The Site for Books & Readers - Shelfari *LibraryThing | Catalog your books online *FictFact - Track Your Series *Maryse's Book Blog *Encyclopedia of Science Fiction *RomanceWiki *Discovering Fictional Worlds *Internet Book List :: Home *The Internet Book Database of Fiction • Index page *abase Catalogue Sites: *LibraryThing | Catalog your books online *The Site for Books & Readers - Shelfari *FictFact - Track Your Series *Goodreads *Home: Internet Book Database Vampire Book sites *Vampire Fiction Reviews from LoveVampires.com *The latest vampire books and series -The Vampire Library *Free vampire books online read, vampire novels, vampire fiction, vampire essays *Vampire Book Club *Best Series Of Vampire Books For Adults - Novels Featuring Vampires *Vampires Realm - Dark Urban Fantasy / Paranormal Romance Novels (Ebooks) by F E Heaton *Vampire Romance Books | Just another WordPress weblog *The Vampire Library | Vampire Book Lists and Guide *Fang books: Paranormal Romance and Urban Fantasy books: Get bitten *Bitten by Books *Books Vampire - read vampire books free online *Free Vampires Books List-Best free books *Vampire Fiction for Young Adults *Best Vampire Books | Best Fantasy Books *The Vampire Book Realm - The Realm UF Reference sites: Character Guides, World-Building, etc. *'Wicked Scribes': characters guides, full release schedules, reviews, series reading lists, author pages, more *'Fang-tastic Fiction': series 0verviews, reviews, world-building, various search methods, definitions... *The Site for Books & Readers - Shelfari ~ some books/series have character lists, etc. Review Sites: Urban Fantasy Books (& Blogs) *Love Vampires.com: Vampire Fiction Reviews ***** *All Things Urban FantasyAll Things Urban Fantasy | Where Para is Normal **** *Dark Faerie Tales *'Fang-tastic Fiction' *Paranormal / Urban Fantasy | Bitten by Books *Dark Urban Fantasy *book reviews | (the original) Urban Fantasy Land *Night Owl Paranormal *Best of Urban Fantasy and Paranormal Romance *Sarah's Reviews - Home *Literary Escapism - Fantasy and Paranormal Book Reviews, News, Interviews, Giveaways... *The Book Smugglers | Urban Fantasy *Urban-Fantasy Archives - Dear Author *The Nocturnal Library *Fantasy Cafe | Reviews of Fantasy and Science Fiction Books *Reading and Writing Urban Fantasy, Paranormal, and Romance *Urban Fantasy | Under the Covers Book Blog *Book Chick City – Urban Fantasy & Romance Reviews *The Demon Librarian *Book Smugglers | Smuggling Since 2007 | Reviewing SF & YA since 2008 *Paranormal-Urban Fantasy | RT Book Reviews *Magical Urban Fantasy Reads *Everything Paranormal & Urban Fantasy | RT Book Reviews *Your Urban Fantasy Blog *Urban Fantasy Investigations *Urban Fantasy | XOXO After Dark *Adult Urban Fantasy | Parajunkee *DangerousRomance.com | Urban Fantasy, Paranormal Romance Book Reviews and Essays *Urban Fantasy Book Genres ~ I'm Loving Books *Urban Fantasy ~ I Heart Reading *Fantasy Book Critic *Badass Best of 2013: Urban Fantasy » Badass Book Reviews *Urban Dystopia | A Dystopian & Urban Fantasy book review & news site *Urban Fantasy Reviews *Urban Fantasy | Indie Book Reviewer *Better Off Dead - Urban Fantasy Book Review Review sites: Paranormal Romance & UF combined or just PNR *'Fang-tastic Fiction' *Everything Paranormal & Urban Fantasy | RT Book Reviews *Wicked Scribes *Night Owl Paranormal *Urban Book Thief | The home of kick-ass romance… urban fantasy and paranormal reviews *Paranormal & Urban Fantasy Reviews *Dark Faerie Tales *Best of Urban Fantasy and Paranormal Romance *Bitten by Books *Paranormal Opinion *Some Like It Paranormal *Smexy Books – Romance and Urban Fantasy Reviews *Maryse's Book Blog — A blog about Vampire books, paranormal romance and other stuff *Heroes and Heartbreakers * Fiction Vixen - Romance and Urban Fantasy Book Reviews * Under the Covers Book Blog | Book reviews, author interviews, giveaways! * Paranormal Romance, Urban Fantasy Romance & Erotica Book Reviews - Smokinhotbooks * The Demon Librarian * DangerousRomance.com | Urban Fantasy, Paranormal Romance Book Reviews and Essays *Book Chick City – Urban Fantasy & Romance Reviews * Urban Fantasy Reviews *Kinky Book Reviews » Urban Fantasy YA Books Websites *New Releases in Young Adult Fiction *Teenreads *Young Adult Paranormal Titles *Sarah's Reviews - Young Adult *Best Young Adult Fantasy Books | Best Fantasy Books *The Story Queen: About Me Myth, Fantasy, Lore, etc—References for looking up content in UF books: *Encyclopedia Mythica: Mythology *The Skeptics Society & Skeptic magazine *Mythology.com: The Leading Mythology Site on the Net *Faeries - Encyclopedia Mythallica *Norse Mythology - Mythology Dictionary *Godchecker mythology encyclopedia - Your Guide To The Gods *Timeless Myths: Faeries *Timeless Myths - front page *Mythweb: Greek Mythology *Encyclopedia of Myths *CELTIC GODS AND GODDESSES *Fairy Myth and Lore *The Fairy Mythology Index *Fairy - Mythical Creatures Guide *Gateway to Legends, Lore and Mythology - Snowhawk *Myth.Bungie.Org | Legends & Lore *Myths, Legends and Lore - Frosty Drew Observatory & Sky Theatre *Native American Wisdom *American Lore, Legends and Campfire Tales *Stories/Myths/Legends *Scottish mythology - Wikipedia *Vampires: Myth, Legend and Lore Definitions of UF / PNR / Fantasy Genres Urban Fantasy Definition & Discussions: *Urban fantasy - Wikipedia **What Is Urban Fantasy?* | (the original) Urban Fantasy Land *Is it Urban Fantasy? | Tor.com *So what the hell is Urban Fantasy, anyway? | BookLife *On Urban Fantasy - The Fictorians *[GUEST POST Alan Baxter on Defining Urban Fantasy - SF Signal *Carrie’s Analysis of Urban Fantasy Part I: The Formula | Filling the Well *What Is Urban Fantasy, Anyway? Urban Fantasy in the Romance field *Genre Guide: Urban Fantasy for Teens | The Hub *Urban Fantasy: What is Urban Fantasy? - Goodreads *Defining the Urban Fantasy Genre *Urban Fantasy vs Magical Realism *Main/Urban Fantasy - Television Tropes & Idioms *MIND MELD: Where is Urban Fantasy Headed? - SF Signal *Bastard Books: Discovering the Inclusive Badass in Urban Fantasy Definition of Paranormal Romance: * myRWA : The Romance Genre : About the Romance Genre * myRWA : The Romance Genre : Romance Subgenres Urban Fantasy VS Paranormal Romance: *[http://www.authorsoundrelations.blogspot.com/2012/04/blurring-lines-and-breaking-rules-uf-vs.html Tote Bags 'n' Blogs: Blurring Lines and Breaking Rules: UF vs. PNR] ~ guest blog: Jenn Bennett *Urban Fantasy versus Paranormal Romance | Fantasy Faction *Ready! GET SET! I've read that!: What is PNR/UF? *Defining Urban Fantasy & Paranormal Romance: What’s the Difference? * Defining two sub genres: Paranormal Romance & Urban Fantasy: Romance Writers of Australia inc * Amazing Stories | Crossroads: The Power in Paranormal Romance - Amazing Stories * Genre Talk – Urban Fantasy vs. Paranormal Romance | Paranormal Unbound * 2011 May | Jeannie Holmes - Author of Urban Fantasy and Suspense *New Era of Genre Blending: Urban Fantasy vs. Paranormal Romance | fourthdayuniverse.com *Genres - Book Whispers *Goodreads | Paranormal Addicts & Newbies - Paranormal Romance & Urban Fantasy - Book Related Chat: Urban Fantasy vs. PNR (showing 1-50 of 55) *Goodreads | SOS: Serious Overload of Series - Quick Reference & How-To's: What's the Difference? PNR v. UF (showing 1-36 of 36) *It's not Paranormal Romance, It's Urban Fantasy!: Arguments about Genres | Jacob Foxx *Writing a Paranormal Romance (PNR) | Book Country Blog Fantasy Sub-Genre Outlines: *What the Feck (WTF): Genre 101 – A Book By Any Other Name … | The Book Nympho *Staffer's Book Review *The SF Site: Science Fiction & Fantasy -- A Genre With Many Faces *Fantasy Subgenre Definitions *QueryTracker Blog: Defining Genres: Where Does Your Book Fit? Genres *Guide to Fantasy Genres | Best Fantasy Books *Genres & Sub Genres | WWEnd *Literary genre - Wikipedia *Category:Fantasy genres - Wikipedia *List of genres - Wikipedia *Literary Genres - Recommended Literature List (CA Dept of Education) *Genres of Literature | Genres of Literature List *Writing Resources - Essay Help | An Overview of Literary Genres | GradeSaver *Survey of Fantasy Subgenres - Part One: High and Low Fantasy | Fantasy-Faction *Low Fantasy Subgenres | Fantasy-Faction *Monday Masterclass: fantasy sub-genres | Sean May - Elements of Fantasy *List of Fantasy Subgenres | Scribbling on the Computer *An Investigation of Fantasy: The Subgenres | The Book Wars *Old Favorite, New Genre: Exploring Fantasy Sub-genres Through Robin McKinley’s Work | The HubSpec-Fic Subgenres: The Fantasies *Types of Fantasy *Fiction Factor - Fantasy Sub-Genres Straight Fantasy: *Sword and sorcery - Wikipedia *High fantasy - Wikipedi Themes, Motifs, Symbolism *Motif - Definition and Examples of Motif *Motif | Literary Devices *Theme | Literary Devices *Symbol | Literary Devices *Symbols and Motifs in Literature (The Difference) * * Literary Terms *Literary Terms and Definitions A *The Norton Anthology of World Literature, Third Edition: W. W. Norton StudySpace *Literary Devices and Literary Terms *Glossary of Literary Terms UF Articles *'Urban Fantasy As Noir | Genreville ~ Publisher's Weekly' *Is Urban Fantasy The Next Genre Neanderthal? | Fantasy Faction *Fullmetal Druid and the banality of Urban Fantasy | Doing In The Wizard *The Real Reason Why Grown-Ups Love Young-Adult Fantasy Books UF Groups & Fan sites *Urban Fantasy Group (4463 Members) ~ Goodreads *Paranormal Romance & Urban Fantasy Group (16282 Members) ~ Goodreads *Urban Fantasy Fans UF Author Groups *Deadline Dames — Nine Writers ~ One Website *Femmes Fatales *Girl Zombie Authors *Broad Universe — (6) Broad Universe: FB * * Awards *RT Award Nominees & Winners | RT Book Reviews *Urban Fantasy Land Readers’ Choice Awards | (the original) Urban Fantasy Land *Hugo Awards 2013 | Orbit Books | Science Fiction, Fantasy, Urban Fantasy UF Misc. *Booktalk Nation *Orbit Books | Science Fiction, Fantasy, Urban Fantasy | Orbit Books *Category:Fantasy genres - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *The Mary Sue - A Guide To Girl Geek Culture *Reddit Fantasy *Goodreads | Recent Updates *Lightspeed Magazine | Science Fiction & Fantasy *(4) Maryse's Book Blog (Paranormal & Urban Fantasy) *Ultimate Urban Fantasy Podcast | Podcast about awesome Urban Fantasy books... *Reading & Writing Urban Fantasy & Paranormal Romance - Curiosity Quills Press About Noir Fiction *Noir fiction - Wikipedia *Hardboiled - Wikipedia *‎Noir Fiction by George Tuttle *10 Essential Neo-Noir Authors – Flavorwire *Hard-Boiled Mysteries *Crime Culture: "American Hard-Boiled Crime Fiction, 1920s-1940s, Lancaster University *1920-45: 1920-1945 ~ The Interwar Period and the Development of Hard-Boiled Crime Fiction *Detnovel.com *Hard-BoiledInvest *RARA-AVIS: The Hardboiled Era: A Checklist, 1929-1958 General Fantasy Sites: This is just a sampling I stumbled upon, there are tons more out there. Since this is a UF site, I won't research it more. *Fantasy Book Critic *Black Gate ~ TOC: Black Gate 15 Complete Table of Contents *a Fantasy Reader *Beauty in Ruins *Fantasy-Faction – Book Reviews, News, Interviews & Forum Community | Fantasy Faction *Fantascize - FANTASCIZE.COM *Best Fantasy Books | #1 Guide to the best fantasy books, games, movies, and more! *M.G. Silverstein | Fantasy genre writer, reader, and loverFantasy Blog - M.G. Silverstein Internal Links * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links • Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Lists